The present invention relates to document feeding mechanisms and more particularly to a document feeding device for automatically feeding documents in seriatim to printing means where the documents are automatically printed with suitable indicia.
The use of automatic feeding devices for controlling the movement of documents for numerous types of operations has been known for many years. However, the devices presently known are either extremely expensive and/or of the fixed type so that no changes can be made with respect to the feeding rate for the document or the size of documents that can be automatically fed along a path.